Not to touch the Earth
by nancilou
Summary: L'histoire commence quatre ans après la chute de Voldemort. Celui est mort alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en fin de septième année. Alors que Voldemort s'écroulait, mort, dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry sombrait dans un profond coma.
1. Et il tomba puis il sombra

_**Not to touch the Earth**_

Chapitre 1 : Et il tomba… 

Harry ! hurla Ginny.

Elle se précipita vers lui, affolée, sans se soucier des élèves autour d'elle, des Mangemorts ricanants et de leur maître, debout face à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle vit juste cette lumière aveuglante le frapper en pleine poitrine. Harry se plia en deux sous le choc et il tomba en arrière. Ginny sentait quelqu'un qui la retenait, qui la tirait en arrière. Elle résistait, se débattait, criait. Harry se redressa, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés, le corps tremblant, et leva sa baguette. Voldemort, remarquant l'effort désespéré de l'adolescent à bout de forces, cessa de rire et leva à son tour sa baguette.

_Avada Kedavra !_

Ginny ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières le plus fort possible. Quelqu'un la secouait violemment.

Ginny, regarde ! cria Hermione. Harry, il…

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Harry était là, si près d'elle, mais il semblait être différent. Debout, les jambes écartées, le bras levé, il était entouré d'une puissante aura vert émeraude. L'Avada Kedavra qu'il avait lancé semblait se prolonger indéfiniment. Ginny se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort ordinaire. L'essence même de ce sort semblait émaner de l'intérieur d'Harry pour venir frapper Voldemort en lui-même, lui arrachant son souffle, son âme, sa vie. Celui-ci, d'abord grimaçant de haine, paraissait maintenant terrifié. Plusieurs Mangemorts l'entouraient, essayaient de l'arracher à cette violente lumière qui le détruisait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas faire un geste. A mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait, l'aura entourant Harry diminuait. Lorsque Voldemort tomba, les bras en croix, la lumière verte disparut. Harry tomba, replié sur lui-même. Ginny se jeta sur lui. Plus personne ne la retenait désormais. Les Mangemorts étaient massés autour de Voldemort, tandis qu'un large cercle, composé d'élèves de Poudlard, se formait autour d'Harry. Ginny s'assit sur l'herbe, tout contre lui. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient sombres.

Harry, murmura-t-elle, la voix noyée au milieu de ses sanglots. Harry… s'il te plaît… ne meurs pas… s'il te plaît… réveille-toi…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva un visage larmoyant. Dumbledore la regardait, les yeux étincelants de fureur et de tristesse.

Miss Weasley, vous allez l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il faut faire vite si vous voulez avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de chance de le sauver. Les Mangemorts nous attaquerons bientôt. Emmenez-le en sécurité.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se releva lentement, posant doucement la tête d'Harry sur le tapis d'herbe verte. Elle leva sa baguette :

_Mobili corpus._

Le corps sans vie d'Harry s'éleva à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Marchant aussi vite qu'elle l'osait, la jeune fille abandonna le parc de Poudlard et se rapprocha du château. A quelques mètres de la porte, elle s'aperçut que deux ou trois Mangemorts s'éloignaient de leur maître pour la suivre. Elle pressa le pas, mais ils se mirent à courir. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna. Ils étaient encore loin, mais elle les vit ricaner. Pensaient-ils qu'elle n'était pas capable de les affronter ? Elle pointa le plus proche de sa baguette.

_Stupefix _!

Il y eut un éclair rougeoyant et il s'écroula, paralysé. Elle eut le temps de stupéfixier les deux autres avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent dangereusement. Elle se retourna alors vers Harry. Le sort grâce auquel Ginny le faisait flotter dans les airs avait été rompu et il gisait sur le sol.

Oh, par Merlin, Harry ! Je suis désolée. _Mobili corpus_.

Son corps inerte s'éleva de nouveau et la jeune fille reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle atteint les portes du château, elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Un bruit sourd provenait de l'endroit où Voldemort était tombé. Elle frappa plusieurs coups.

Qui est là ? fit la voix désagréable de Rusard.

Ginny Weasley. Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît, Harry est avec moi. Je crois qu'il va mourir.

Elle entendit qu'il déverrouillait la porte. Elle entra. Il la regarda de haut en bas, puis son regard se tourna vers Harry.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en refermant les innombrables verrous magiques qui ornaient la porte.

Je ne sais pas exactement. Je crois que Vou… Voldemort est mort. Et Harry… il est tombé…

C'est bon allez-y !

Ginny se précipita à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh l'accueillit avec un air inquiet.

Que s'est-il passé, Miss Weasley ? Je veux dire : racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu.

Il est vivant ? fit la jeune fille alors que l'infirmière allongeait Harry sur un lit.

Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! Son pouls est très faible, mais il bat encore. Donnez-moi ce flacon rouge, là-bas, et dites-moi ce que vous avez vu.

Ginny attrapa le flacon et lui tendit tout en rassemblant ses souvenirs malmenés par les émotions fortes.

Il y avait… une aura verte autour de Harry…

Petit à petit, tout lui revint à l'esprit. L'air soucieux de l'infirmière s'aggrava un peu plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche de Harry et y déversa une grande quantité du liquide contenu dans le flacon rouge.

Si ceci ne le réveille pas… C'est un énergisant puissant qui sert généralement pour les comas profonds. Après la première gorgée, le patient commence à s'agiter et il s'éveille après plusieurs heures.

Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Il faudra le transférer à Ste Mangouste.

Oh !

Vous savez, Miss Weasley, commença l'infirmière d'une voix étonnamment douce, le sort qu'il a jeté a puisé profondément dans ses réserves les plus secrètes. Si ça ne marche pas, il est possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Une âme endommagée est très longue à reconstruire. Regardez comme il est pâle. C'est son corps tout entier qui a fourni l'essence de ce sort.

Les yeux emplis de larmes naissantes, Ginny fixait le sol. L'infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix plus forte :

Maintenant, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez toujours vous battre pour lui. Vous allez me refaire de cette potion. Venez avec moi.

Elle la mena à son bureau où elle lui donna un protocole expérimental et tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion.

Je sais que cette potion est difficile. J'ai moi même le plus grand mal à la préparer. Mais je sais qu'avec de la concentration et de la volonté, vous y arriverez. Je vais retourner auprès de notre malade pour lui administrer d'autres rations de potion.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Ginny laissa couler ses larmes. Il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Il vivrait seul, allongé dans un lit à Ste Mangouste, sans avoir conscience du monde autour de lui, sans jamais avoir conscience qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. Non. Elle se battrait. Elle allait faire cette potion. Elle allait le ramener à la vie.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Je viens voir Mr Harry Potter.

Bien sûr. Je crois qu'ils l'ont changé de chambre. Laissez-moi regarder.

Oui.

C'est cela. Il est toujours au quatrième étage, mais à la chambre douze. C'est ce nouveau médecin qui s'occupe de lui maintenant. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom ! En tous cas, il est très séduisant, vous savez.

Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle.

De rien. C'était un plaisir.

Ginny laissa la jeune hôtesse d'accueil et monta au quatrième étage, en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle portait. C'était l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui, et cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il était à la clinique Ste Mangouste. Elle salua un vieux malade qui était soigné depuis de nombreuses années. Rien ne changeait vraiment. Toujours les mêmes patients, les mêmes maladies, et les mêmes médecins incapables de ramener Harry à la vie. Au Ministère, dans le Département de la Santé où elle travaillait depuis qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, elle faisait tout pour que la recherche progresse, mais son supérieur hiérarchique ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de liberté financière, ce qui empêchait bon nombre de ses projets de voir le jour.

Quelle chambre avait dit cette hôtesse ? Chambre quatorze ? Non, douze. Ginny poussa la porte.

Ginny !

Hermione ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis venue voir Harry pour son anniversaire. Je lui ai apporté des fleurs.

Oh ! Toi aussi ? Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne suis ici que depuis dix minutes. J'espérai voir ce nouveau médecin dont les infirmières parlent tant, mais tant pis ! J'ai un énorme dossier qui m'attend.

Pauvre Hermione ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Moi aussi. Passe le bonjour à Ron pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Bien sûr, murmura Ginny avec un air triste lorsque Hermione eut refermé la porte.

Elle posa les fleurs sur une petite commode et tira une chaise près du lit de Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines à cause d'un important dossier de financement qu'elle avait eu à monter. L'argent… Tout se résume toujours au même problème. Les joues de son ami avaient repris quelques couleurs. Elles s'étaient aussi ornés de quelques poils. Il n'avait visiblement pas été rasé depuis plusieurs jours. La jeune femme trouvait que cette légère barbe le rendait plus séduisant encore. Elle prit la main qui reposait sur la couverture entre les siennes et fixa les yeux verts aux reflets encore sombres, comme elle le faisait chaque fois.

Bonjour, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Bon anniversaire. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. Je suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Hermione vient juste de partir. Tu aurais beaucoup ri si… si tu avais pu la voir. Ron et elle, c'est toujours en formation et…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ginny leva la tête. Un jeune homme blond se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu d'une blouse blanche où était épinglée une étiquette. On pouvait y lire son nom. « Dr Draco Malfoy. » Elle laissa retomber la main d'Harry.

Toi ! s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je travaille ici. Mr Potter est mon patient.

Oh, Merlin, non, ce n'est pas possible, fit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Ma foi, si. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?

Ils n'ont pas pu te laisser t'occuper de lui ! C'est… c'est…

Oui ?

C'est absurde !

Et pourquoi ?

Il te déteste !

Pour l'instant, il n'est pas en mesure de détester qui que ce soit, il est dans le coma.

Ginny baissa la tête. Draco s'approcha et jeta un œil à son patient, avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme.

Je suppose que ça t'intéresserait de savoir comment il va.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas capable de détester. Il était dans le coma. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Se souvenait-il seulement de son nom ?

Ginny ?

Elle sursauta.

Ca te dérange que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Comme tu veux. Je trouve ça ridicule.

Tu as changé.

Non. J'ai grandi.

Peut-être.

Alors, veux-tu savoir comment il va ?

A quoi bon ? Il est dans le coma. Rien n'a changé.

Au contraire. Ton travail pour faire progresser la recherche a permis de mettre au point une nouvelle potion. J'ai travaillé à son élaboration l'an passé, après avoir passé un diplôme de Médicomage. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a été administrée à Mr Potter.

Il parlait maintenant d'un ton très professionnel et Ginny se surprit à l'écouter passionnément.

Comme tu peux le voir, il a retrouvé quelques couleurs. C'est simplement un effet physiologique. Il y a trois jours, nous avons pu faire des enregistrements de l'activité de son cerveau qui prouvent qu'il rêve. Rien n'est donc perdu ! Lorsqu'il a jeté le sort qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, il a du puiser dans ses réserves, comme tu le sais, mais pas uniquement dans ses réserves énergétiques ou graisseuses. L'essence même du sort provient du fait qu'il y a mis une partie de son âme. Il a donc été touché très profondément et il aurait pu mourir, car quand l'âme faiblit, c'est le corps qui prend le relais. Or, dans ce cas, ces deux parties étaient profondément touchées. La potion que nous avons mis au point, contrairement à tout ce qui a été fait précédemment, ne soigne pas uniquement le corps. Il soigne aussi l'âme et la conscience du malade. C'est ce qui manquait jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, il est possible que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour le ramener. Je sais que des laboratoires travaillent sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus efficace, mais ça ne sera pas disponible avant de nombreux mois. Voilà tout. Tu veux peut-être un vase pour tes fleurs ?

Hébétée, Ginny cligna des paupières.

Euh… oui… bien sûr.

Il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un vase rempli d'eau. Il y plaça les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées et les arrangea avec beaucoup de soin. Ginny l'observait.

Quoi ? fit-il abruptement lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

Elle eut un air déçu.

Je croyais que tu avais changé. Mais au fond, tu es toujours le même. Tu as juste grandi.

Elle se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Au revoir, fit-elle avant de sortir.

**_Not to touch the Earth,_ Fin du Chapitre 1 : Et il tomba…**

_puis il sombra_

Merci Axoo !!!!!


	2. Retour en arrière à l'âge de l'amour et ...

_**Not to touch the Earth**_

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont (malheureusement lol) la création de J.K. Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages, particulièrement une enfant prénommée Haley ainsi que les neveux de Ginny, qui apparaîtront dans la suite de la fic m'appartiennent. L'intrigue est également la mienne . Enfin, grand merci à Axoo (allez lire ses fics dans mes favoris) qui a eu l'idée de ce titre.

**Réponse aux reviews : (merci tout le monde, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews pour la première fic que je poste sur )**

_Axoo : _Merci à toi, vénérable petit scarabée

_Zabou :_ Merci pour ta review. Non, Draco n'a pas changé, du moins pas réellement. Un Draco gentil, je ne vois pas l'intérêt lol. En fait, comme il le dit, il a grandi. Il a donc pris conscience de certaines choses et a adapté son comportement en conséquence. Il est plus mûr, indépendant vis-à-vis de ses parents et peut ainsi réfléchir à ses propres opinions sans être influencé par le courant de pensée familial. De plus, pour moi, Draco est trop fier pour servir Voldemort. Donc je suppose qu'il s'est éloigné de ses parents pendant les tomes qu'il nous reste à découvrir et qu'il a prit conscience que la véritable valeur d'une personne ne s'estime pas à la valeur de son compte en banque ni à son origine sociale. De plus, il est Médicomage, ce qui signifie qu'il se doit d'être correct tant qu'il est à la clinique… Voilà. J'espère que cette explication t'aura aidé.

_Onarluca : _Merci quand même. Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse mais si tu le fais : es-tu sûr que le couple auquel tu penses sera le couple prédominant de ma fic ? Je te laisse méditer…

_Slydawn : _Merci beaucoup !!!

_Les-divas-infernales : _Merci à toi aussi et bonne année aussi !!! Si je continue à recevoir des reviews aussi agréables, elle ne peut être que bonne

_Beru ou bloub : _Je ne vais être beaucoup plus originale dans ma réponse… Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Lapis lazuli : _Merci beaucoup Je le répète, Draco n'est pas devenu gentil, du moins pas totalement, ça enlèverait quand même beaucoup de piment à l'histoire lol. Par contre, tu auras la réponse à la question que tu poses très bientôt…

**Chapitre 2 : Retour en arrière…**

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la chambre d'Harry, Ginny transplana immédiatement au Terrier. Ses neveux, ou du moins une partie, l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie. Elle avait toujours été appréciée des enfants et ceux de ses frères ne se dérobaient pas à la règle. Elle s'assit. Une horde d'enfants déferla sur elles. Le plus jeune, digne fils de Fred, âgé de deux ans, grimpa sur ses genoux, bientôt rejoint par sa sœur, d'un an son aînée.

Regarde ! s'exclamèrent-ils en lui tendant un bonbon appétissant. C'est papa qui nous l'a donné ! Vas-y, goûte !

Non merci ! J'ai déjà donné ! répondit-elle en riant. Allez, filez, petits monstres ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva. Sa mère, qui faisait face au plan de travail de la cuisine, se tourna vers elle.

Tu as vu Harry aujourd'hui ?

Oui. Je lui ai apporté des fleurs.

Comment allait-il ?

Mieux. Il a un nouveau médecin et il m'a…

Qui donc ? Je ne le savais pas.

Euh… peu importe.

Voyons, ne soit pas idiote.

Si tu y tiens… C'est Draco Malfoy.

Molly baissa un instant la tête vers les casseroles qu'elle lavait, l'air très absorbée par sa tâche.

Maman ? appela Ginny.

Oui ? Oh, excuse-moi, je… Il va mieux, donc ?

Oui. Il m'a dit que…

Qui ? Pas Harry, tout de même ?

Non. Dra… Malfoy.

Oh, je vois. Continue.

J'ai travaillé depuis trois ans à faire élaborer une potion plus efficace contre les états comateux graves. Apparemment, ils ont réussi et ils l'ont administré à Harry. Pour faire court, il rêve, depuis quelques temps.

Il rêve ? Mais c'est magnifique ! C'est presque comme s'il était conscient !

Oui… presque…

Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Veux-tu rester dîner avec nous ce soir ?

Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu dois bien pouvoir te libérer pour une soirée ! Charlie et Eva sont déjà là, Angelina aussi. NDLA : Eva est une jeune Roumaine que Charlie a épousé. Quant à Angelina, il s'agit d'Angelina Johnson, désormais épouse de Fred. Pour finir ce petit point sur la vie sentimentale des jeunes Weasley, Bill a épousé Fleur Delacour. George et Ron sont toujours célibataires. Quant à Percy, il ne voit plus ses parents. Les jumeaux ne devraient pas tarder, et Arthur, Bill et Ron vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Hermione m'a même promis de passer prendre une tasse de thé !

Sachant que sa mère aimait plus que tout accueillir de nombreux convives enthousiastes à sa table, Ginny finit par accepter. Une grappe d'enfants pendue à chaque jambe, elle mit tant bien que de mal la table. Ron arriva par la Poudre de Cheminette au moment où elle perdait l'équilibre et où elle renversait la carafe d'eau sur la table. Il fit un grand sourire à sa sœur puis il rattrapa la carafe avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le sol.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

Fais attention, plus tu vieillis, plus tu ressembles à Hermione. Vous allez finir noyées sous un tas de papiers si vous continuez.

Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Non ! Au fait, tu as vu Harry récemment ? On m'a dit qu'il avait un nouveau Médicomage excellent. C'est vrai ?

Je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure et j'ai rencontré son médecin.

Alors, il t'a convaincue ?

Oui… si l'on peut dire…

Si l'on peut dire ? C'est tout ?

C'est-à-dire que…

Quoi ?

C'est-à-dire que ce Médicomage est Draco Malfoy, voilà ce qui n'a pas convaincu ta sœur, intervint Mrs Weasley, brandissant une louche à la main.

Quoi ?

Ron, ne fais pas l'idiot, tu m'as très bien entendue et je le sais ! Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce Malfoy a toujours été un excellent élève et il était du côté de Dumbledore quand Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé.

Ça ne change rien ! s'exclama Ron si fort que les enfants sursautèrent. C'est Malfoy ! Harry le déteste et il déteste Harry !

Ron, Harry n'est pas en état de haïr qui que ce soit dans son état, fit doucement Ginny. Et je me demande s'il se souviendra de nous quand il se réveillera.

S'il se réveille ! Malfoy va l'empoisonner, je le sais !

Ron ! Malfoy ne peut pas l'empoisonner, bon sang ! Réfléchis ! Toutes les preuves iraient vers lui ! Et qu'est-ce que ça lui apporteraient !

Je ne sais rien mais je le sais !

Il y eut un grand « crack» et Fred et George apparurent au milieu d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit George.

Ron, on doit t'entendre hurler au moins jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, ajouta Fred. Je suis sûr que c'était ta voix, ces grincements.

Possible, rétorqua son frère jumeau. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, absolument rien, répondit Ginny. Simplement Monsieur vient d'apprendre que le nouveau Médicomage en charge d'Harry était Draco Malfoy et ça ne lui plait pas.

Draco Malfoy, tu dis ? Je ne vois pas le problème. On dit partout qu'il est excellent. Bien sûr, il n'est pas toujours très agréable, mais Harry a besoin de quelqu'un de compétent.

Quelqu'un de compétent ? explosa Ron. Quelqu'un de compétent ? Malfoy n'a jamais rien eu de compétent ! Il est dangereux !

Ronald Weasley !

Malgré qu'il ait fêté ses vingt-deux printemps, Ron sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsqu'il entendit la voix sévère de sa mère. Il retint son souffle, attendant la suite. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Je ne supporte pas ce comportement ! Tu iras voir Harry avec ta sœur, et je ne veux pas de disputes avec le Dr Malfoy ! Prends garde à toi, Ron ! Si j'entends Ginny me raconter que tu as dit ne serait-ce que le moindre petit juron, tu auras de sérieux problèmes ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis ta mère et c'est tout !

Ron baissait la tête. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione transplana dans la cuisine.

Bonjour ! fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Personne ne lui répondit, excepté Ginny qui lui fit un sourire. Molly se tourna vers elle, radieuse, et s'exclama :

Hermione ! Bonjour ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Tu resteras bien manger quelque chose avec nous. Arthur et Bill ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Non merci, Molly, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je prépare une étude qui devrait déboucher à un projet de loi pour la revalorisation du travail des elfes de maison.

Encore ta SALE ! s'écria Ron.

Non, Ron, combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Ce n'est pas la SALE ! Et de toute façon, j'ai abandonné cette idée d'association. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'y consacrer. D'ailleurs, je pense obtenir beaucoup plus de résultats grâce à cette étude. Amos NDLA : si ma mémoire est bonne, Amos Diggory est le Directeur du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, ou quelque chose comme ça avait l'air très intéressé la dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé.

Je ne suis pas sûre que… Non, rien du tout… marmonna Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes rendre obligatoire par cette loi ?

Pas grand-chose. Je veux simplement que les elfes soient considérés comme des travailleurs à part entière et qu'ils soient traités de la sorte. Leurs conditions de travail sont vraiment déplorables, on m'a rendu un rapport là-dessus la semaine dernière, mais je le savais déjà. Je veux qu'ils aient droit à un salaire, des vacances et des…

Ron bailla bruyamment et s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Hermione, particulièrement.

Oh, excuse-moi, Hermione ! Je… je suis juste un peu fatigue.

Bien sûr, répondit-elle froidement. Si ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas, ne fais pas attention à moi et va jouer avec tes neveux.

Non, je t'assure, je…

Hermione ! Quelle joie de te voir !

Arthur Weasley s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire rayonnant et la serra dans ses bras.

Dis-moi donc, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas venue ici ? Un mois ? Deux ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-elle, son visage plus détendu.

Par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! Il me semble que tu as encore minci ! N'est-ce pas, Ron ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas bientôt disparaître. J'espère que tu restes manger à la maison. Molly a toujours fait des repas solides. A propos, Molly, Bill ne viendra pas. Fleur est un peu patraque aujourd'hui. Je crois que nous aurons droit à un nouveau descendant Weasley d'ici quelques mois…

Vraiment ? s'exclama sa femme, manquant d'assommer George avec le couvercle qu'elle venait d'ôter de sur sa casserole d'eau bouillante.

Tout à fait. Rien n'est officiel, mais Bill m'a avoué qu'elle irait demain faire des examens à Ste-Mangouste. Au fait, comment va Harry ?

Molly eut un regard noir et fit :

On en parlera un peu plus tard. Passons à table.

Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Je suppose que vous venez voir Mr Potter ?

Tout à fait.

Il est toujours chambre douze. Bonne journée.

Merci. De même.

Ginny et Ron montèrent au quatrième étage et longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre douze.

Tu as compris, fit Ginny. Pas un mot de travers, c'est ce que Maman a dit.

C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire la leçon.

Très bien. Allons-y.

Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et entra. Ron la suivit. Draco Malfoy, accompagné d'un infirmier, se trouvait dans la chambre.

Bonjour, fit-il. Je vois que tu as emmené ton frère. Nous allions nous occuper un peu de Mr Potter. Tu devrais peut-être sortir.

Ce ne sont pas quelques soins qui vont me faire peur.

Tu es sûre ?

Oui.

Très bien. Joshua, s'il vous plaît, nous commencerons par le laver un peu.

Le laver ? Tu veux dire que… Oh, Merlin… Oui, en effet. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Draco eut un sourire ironique. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur la jeune femme, l'infirmier souleva le drap qui recouvrait le corps d'Harry. Ginny attendit une ou deux minutes, l'oreille tendue, devant la porte, puis n'entendant pas la voix de son frère hurlant d'éventuelles obscénités, elle s'éloigna lentement. Il n'avait pas seulement grandi. Il avait réellement changé. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait montré autant d'attention à son égard. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se trouver face à Draco Malfoy, discuter avec lui, sans la moindre violence, ne serait-ce que verbale. Au contraire, elle se sentait habitée par une étrange douceur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cette sensation, qui n'avait jamais été réservée qu'à Harry, elle l'éprouvait également pour son pire ennemi.

Merlin… murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous avez dit quelque chose ? fit une infirmière qui passait près d'elle.

Pardon ? Non. Rien du tout…

Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Oui. Oui. Tout va très bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle fit demi-tour en direction de la chambre douze et s'arrêta devant la porte, emplie d'une inhabituelle réserve. Comment savoir si la toilette était terminée ? Elle leva le poing et frappa quelques coups légers.

Entrez ! fit avec brusquerie la voix qui l'avait tant remuée quelques minutes auparavant.

Non, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste grandi et appris les convenances. C'était elle qui s'acharnait à voir les gens plus beaux qu'ils n'étaient réellement.

Elle entra. Harry était couvert d'un drap propre, les joues lisses et les cheveux mieux arrangés que d'ordinaire. Ron, assis dans un coin de la petite chambre, fixait ses chaussures en serrant les dents.

Nous allons procéder à des quelques examens de routine, dit Malfoy de son ton professionnel. Vous pouvez rester et y assister si vous le souhaitez. A mon avis, c'est pourtant assez ennuyeux.

Nous allons rester, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?

Oui.

Très bien. Mets-toi sur le côté, tu risques de nous gêner.

La jeune femme s'adossa à un mur, près de Ron. Draco sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna une formule extrêmement longue et complexe. Il en dit une autre, puis encore une. De l'extrémité de sa baguette sortaient des filaments de différents couleurs.

Celui-ci montre…

Je sais comment ça marche, fit Ginny. Ron, ça t'intéresse ?

Tant qu'on me dit qu'il va bien, je me fiche du reste.

Draco hocha la tête mécaniquement et répondit :

Il va bien.

Très bien.

Il continua d'observer les courbes qui se formaient petit à petit. Ginny s'approcha et les fixa derrière lui. Puis une lueur inquiète brilla dans ses yeux. Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure flamboyante dans son dos.

Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un point de la première courbe, qui se répercutait maintenant sur les deux autres.

Je ne crois pas. Joshua, allez chercher un peu de potion.

Les trois courbes, au début parfaitement rectilignes, étaient désormais irrégulières et désordonnées. Puis elles se scindèrent en de nombreux petits filaments.

Merlin… Que se passe-t-il ? Sortez ! Nous allons peut-être devoir intervenir. Je vous contacterai.

Ron bondit sur ses pieds, le visage empourpré.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as tué ! Je le savais !

Arrête ! C'est toi qui va le tuer, Ron, s'écria Ginny. Laisse-le faire. Cette potion n'avait jamais été utilisée auparavant. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça !

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a utilisée sur lui ? Pourquoi ?

Tu préfères qu'il meure, c'est ça ! Bon sang, Ron ! On y va ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît…

Sa voix devenait suppliante et ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de larmes. Ron la regardait, surpris. Il semblait redécouvrir sa petite sœur, celle qui, à dix ans, lui contait les fabuleux exploits d'Harry Potter, les yeux étincelants. Il la prit par la main et ouvrit la porte. Draco la rattrapa par le bras.

Attends, murmura-t-il. Attends derrière la porte. Il ne va pas mourir. Je viendrai te voir quand tout sera fini.

Elle acquiesça à peine et essuya la larme qui glissait sur sa joue. Une fois dans le couloir, elle lâcha la main de Ron et se laissa tomber sur le sol, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine.

Vas-y, toi. Dis à Maman que tout c'est bien passé. Je reste ici.

Mais…

Dis-lui que j'ai du travail, que je suis rentrée chez moi. Si elle ne te voit pas bientôt, elle va penser que tu as fait des problèmes. S'il te plaît, Ron.

Oui, d'accord.

Il transplana. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, la jeune femme suivit avec inquiétude les déplacements agités des infirmiers qui traversaient la porte en coup de vent, entrant et sortant sans cesse. Finalement, Draco sortit, l'air épuisé. Elle se leva d'un bond, son visage reflétant tout son espoir.

Alors ?

Son état s'est stabilisé. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

C'est-à-dire ?

Son état s'est brusquement aggravé. Des connexions dans son cerveau et dans sa moelle épinière ne se font plus. Je suis désolé. Il va sûrement mourir.

Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

On peut briser les âmes, pas les réparer !

Non ! Voldemort ne l'a pas tué.

Voldemort l'a tué. Il a détruit son âme. Il a vaincu.

Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu es Médicomage ! Tu dois te battre !

On ne peut plus se battre. Si on le touche, si on ne déplace ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, il est probable que ça le tuera.

Non ! Non… Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Il va mourir. Tant pis pour lui.

Tu es monstre !

Si tu le dis… Oui… je suis un monstre…

Non… non… Laisse-moi le voir…

Personne ne peut le voir.

S'il te plaît. S'il va mourir…

Non.

La jeune femme laissait couler sans retenue les larmes sur son visage, hoquetant douloureusement.

Tu es un monstre ! cria-t-elle. Tu es un monstre ! J'ai pu croire que tu avais changé, mais tu es toujours le même ! Tu es ignoble ! Tu laisserai mourir quelqu'un simplement à cause de vos disputes passées ! Tu me dégoûtes !

**_Not to touch the Earth,_ Fin du Chapitre 2 : Retour en arrière**

à_ l'âge de l'amour et de la haine_


End file.
